


Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - Hugo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Characters, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prostitution, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Humanity

The man had given Fantine a drink of gin before they went down the alley, so she almost felt warm. The bottle was stuck in his pocket now and her heel struck it on every thrust. This was a good spot, the wall was smooth, her dress wouldn't be torn, and this was a good customer, a kind one. She pressed her cheek against his stubble and thought, skin, we have skin and warmth, it could be worse. When he was gone, the cold returned, but she clutched his money and thought of Cosette, and that was better than warmth.


End file.
